The Keeper of All Evil
by Legolas' Rider
Summary: Lily's family has been plagued with a terrible curse and there's no way to get rid of it. Only she knows about it. James knows theres something different about her and is on a quest to find out what it is. Could James be the one to break the curse?


Disclaimer: I'm only writing this on the first chapter but it applies for every other one as well. I own only the plot and any characters you don't recognize from Harry Potter. Anything you do recognize is J.K. Rowling's!

The Curse

_I walked into my room and found this little black box. There was a note too. It said, "Lily, darling, our family has a dark secret. We are the keepers of evil. Within this box is every evil the world has ever seen and even evils that have been yet to be released. That of which the world has never seen. You must be careful. Once the evil is out, you still have control over it, however if you let it get too strong, it will overwhelm you and the world, as we know it will cease to exist. You must tell no one that you wouldn't trust with you're life about this terrible curse. In the wrong hands, this is disastrous. Take great caution when using it. Don't release too many evils at once. Do not take this lightly. It is a great responsibility. Especially for one so young. Time is wearing thin for me and the clock of my life is ticking for the last times. I love you darling. Good bye." The note didn't say who it was from, but I knew. My mother was on her deathbed when I received that letter. She died that night. At first I thought it was a cruel joke. I opened the box, thinking it was a gift, and small but destructive tornado ripped through the room. I quickly closed the box before anything else could come out. The tornado ruined the entire room. I don't know how I destroyed it. I just thought, "No. You have to leave. You can't be here. No one can see you. Imagine what they'll think!" I had long since learned how to control my cursed box and its contents. _

"Lily. Lily. LILY!" Lily was awakened from her awful daydream by her friend Aria shaking her and screaming her name. They were sitting in their dorm room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Sorry Ri. I was in my own world. And not a very pleasant one. Thanks for snapping me out of it."

"You always seem out of it lately. Ever since…you know…your mom…"

"It's okay. I know I've not been myself. You don't have to tip toe around me though. I'm not gonna bite your head off and I'm not gonna break. I'm not a monster and I'm not glass."

Everyone who knew Lily had seen the change in her since the day her mom died. No one knew the real reason behind her state of what could almost be described as depression. Lily had never told anyone. She had never trusted anyone enough to tell them. Not even Aria. Their bond had gotten stronger over the summer.

"Aria, I have something to show you. Come on." Lily walked over to her bed (she was previously at the desk) and reached under it to pull out her trunk. She hit a button and opened the trap door bottom. She reached in and pulled out the black box. "Do you know what this is?"

"No. What are all those strange marks on it? They look…Gaelic, or Scottish. The oldest and most powerful magic there is. I've never seen anything like it."

"It's something like Pandora's box. (They had both taken muggle studies and were both muggle born so Aria knew what she was talking about) Inside there is every evil this world has ever seen and more. Every evil comes from this box. My family is cursed with it. I cannot pass it on to anyone except my heir, unless I don't have one, or if the box is destroyed. Apparently my ancestors were stupid enough to think that they could challenge the greater world above us. They brought this curse on us. I just thought I should tell you. I'm not supposed to tell anyone unless I trust them with my life. So…yeah." Lily ran the last few sentences together because she was getting nervous.

Aria remained standing there. "That is so COOL! I wish my family had some ancient secret like that. When are you allowed to open it? Are there rules? Could I open it?"

"I'm allowed to open it whenever I feel the need, yes there are rules, and I suppose, but only open it for 1 evil. I've never tried 2 so I don't wanna find out the hard way that I can't control them. Just think what you want to come out. It helps if you say it out loud."

"Aria said, "blizzard" with all of her concentration. She slowly opened the lid, and out came a humongous hairy beast. "AAAAHHHHHH! THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID!"

Lily was not afraid. She learned that the evils wouldn't hurt her. Unless of course she lost control. "Bigfoot, get back in the box. Right this instant. Back in the box."

The beast sullenly stepped up to the box and Lily opened the lid so that he could step in. No evils could get out if one was getting in. It was quite a sight seeing a 10-foot tall monster step completely into a 1-foot box. Aria couldn't control her giggles at the sight.

Once he was gone Aria looked at Lily. "Why did he come out instead of a blizzard like I said?"

"You're not used to controlling it, that's all. The box might also have been confused. Bigfoot and Blizzard sound very similar."

"That's a reasonable explanation. You let something out!"

"Okay. What do you want to see? I can make pretty much anything come out."

"Ummmm…make a vampire come out. I've always wanted to meet one."

Lily opened the box and sure enough, out stepped a vampire. Deathly white, with red dripping from his mouth, he wandered around the room, inspecting everything.

"Okay. That's enough. Get back in. In you go." Lily had to put the box away before anyone else saw it.

"Wow. That is the awesomest thing I've ever seen. And yes. I just said awesomest." Aria was thoroughly amazed.

"Haha. But you have to promise not to say anything. No one can find out or they could use it against me."

"I won't tell Lils. I know better when dealing with dark magic."

"Thanks Ri. I owe you one."

**Sorry it's so short. The chapters will get longer as my inspiration gets bigger. Of course, my inspiration could be persuaded by reviews ; )**


End file.
